Meet the Gaang
by Chronically Lazy
Summary: What would happen when Toph's boyfriend meets the rest of the Gaang. Up; Sasuke.
1. Gaara

"I promise you'll like them." Doom words. Doom words she managed to say with an amazing smile as she practically dragged him through the town. He stared at her. "Well at least they'll like you." Toph grinned.

"I seriously doubt it."

"Just follow the basic rules and you'll like them."

"No killing, try to be sociable and all that rubbish." He paused, "Are you punishing me for something?"

"Trust me, if I were punishing you, you would know."

He could not stand them. They were loud. Too loud. How on earth could she stand them? There was one that spoke incessantly and by some miracle never managed to say a thing. There was the overly happy child that bitterly reminded him of Naruto – why was it that it is the absolute idiots that are given power? Then there was the girl, sweet, caring and absolutely irritating.

"So where are you from?" Katara asked in a polite attempt to draw him into the current conversation.

"Sunakagure." Gaara clipped.

"Suna huh?" Katara asked in confusion.

"I'd explain it too you but I doubt you possess the mental capability to grasp it so it would be a waste of my time." Gaara stated so matter-of-factly the pain of the insult was doubled.

Toph hung her head. This was not going to end well. At least he hadn't tried to kill anyone. Katara's mouth hung open. "I- I was just trying to be nice and include you." She snapped.

"I do not need your pity."

Toph rubbed her temples. _Bad. Bad. Bad._

"Hmph. I know people like you, always trying to push people away – you'll end up hated and alone. You'll never make friends if you treat people like this."

_Terrible!_ "O.K." Toph exclaimed. She could feel Gaara's irritation rising – why did Katara have to have a knack for saying the worst possible things to a person? "um, Gaara isn't much of a talker, so I'll explain. He's from Sunakagure – it's a ninja village –"

"So he's a ninja?" Aang asked wide-eyed. Toph face-palmed.

"Yeah right." Sokka rolled his eyes, "prove it."

"Yeah, do something cool and ninja like." Aang with practically bouncing up and down on his seat, Katara after the insult had drawn herself far away from Gaara but even she was curious.

"Ever heard of sand-coffin?" Gaara asked cruelly.

"No!" Toph yelled. He looked at her innocently and at the very moment she decided that she was going to punish him after all.

"What's with that gourd on his back?" Aang asked as he curiously reached over to open the gourd.

"Do not touch it." Gaara warned.

"I just want to see."

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Sokka asked, "They're weird."

"Both of you should stop it and just relax."

"I just want to see what's inside the gourd." Aang said. Gaara wasn't moving. He remained as still as a stone statue because if he moved his was probably going to kill the avatar and he had that weird feeling that that would not sit very well with Toph.

"Oi, what's wrong with his eyes? Seriously." Sokka frowned.

"Aang, I think you should stop that." Toph said, slightly worried for his well-being. There was a low popping sound.

"Got it!" Aang grinned triumphantly. His victory was short lived as a blast of sand him in the chest and sent him flying two feet in the air. Aang fell to ground. He was bound and gagged by sand.

"Sandy!" Toph exploded, "Aang can't sand bend yet so let him go. Now."

"No." He replied coolly, "he deserves it… and much worse."

Sokka and Katara stared in disbelief. "No!" Toph snapped, "Sure twinkle-toes is annoying and hyperactive but you can't _kill_ him for that!"

"Who said anything about killing him? You asked me not to."

"Just let him go." Toph said through gritted teeth. Already Gaara could feel the earth beneath him trembling. He rose to his feet and turned to look at Aang who was lying helplessly on the ground. "If I let him go we can go?"

"She's not going anywhere with you." Sokka snapped as he yanked Toph away. "Toph this guy is dangerous – why would you get yourself involved with someone like that?" Sokka asked Toph.

"You don't know dangerous." Gaara said coldly.

"You kill people." Katara interjected, "you said you don't need pity then why are you taking Toph's pity?"

"It's not pity." Toph snapped, she was steadily losing her temper, "you guys are just insensitive idiots who want to ruin everything for me! I told you Sandy here has a temper."

"How could he have a temper? He's emotionless and cold." Katara sneered. Toph could feel her rage bubbling over.

"Listen up sugar queen," Toph said as she poked Katara on the shoulder, "you don't know him so you don't get to pass judgments."

"Whoever you are, we're not letting you near our friend." Sokka pulled the ranting Toph to his right side, separating her from Katara.

"Toph?" Gaara asked.

"And you Gaara, I asked you for just one thing Gaara, why couldn't you do just one thing for me?" Toph was furious, "they're important to me too."

"They're still alive aren't they?" Gaara shrugged. "Toph, right now you're being very silly because you wanted your friends to meet me but a 'fake' me."

"Hm, ok. Just be yourself Sandy, they won't mind that you're most likely insane and highly unstable. Oh, and I'm sure they won't mind your slight people problem – some people shun other people, you just kill them – wait, no, you changed; now you just mercilessly kill your enemies. But never mind, they'll love you anyway Mr. I've-got-a-demon-trapped-in-me." Sarcasm dripped heavily from Toph's words.

"And what kind of messed up person would want to be with someone so clearly insane?" Gaara asked slyly, "It seems your secret it out Toph."

"What Secret?" Toph asked, "They already know I'm crazy. I just wanted them to like you"

"Why? I don't like them."

"Ok, I'm sorry." Toph looked over at Aang, "but could you at least let twinkle-toes go?" The moment she said that the sand binding Aang loosed. "Good, now we're going to see my parents."

"You're punishing me aren't you?" Gaara asked, defeated.

"Yes; you were mean to my friends so you deserve it. Now let's go." Toph said as she placed her hand in Gaara's. He sighed and the sand beneath them gathered under their feet and lifted them off the ground.

"I wasn't mean." Gaara protested.

"Where are you going?!" Katara yelled from below them. She did not like the idea of Toph leaving with that lunatic.

"The earth-kingdom!" Toph yelled back from the air.

"Aang stop them!" Katara yelled.

"Why?" Aang asked, "I like him."

"You know you shouldn't use me to punish your parents and your parents to punish me." Gaara pointed out.

"Yeah, but you both deserve it."

Gaara sighed in defeat. He was always going to give in to her, but surprisingly enough, he did not mind.

* * *

**A/N : It was really difficult** **to keep this story light****-hearted**. **The Gaang is soooo annoying. Anyway, I might follow this up with if it were Sasuke (gotta love the crack) - that is if i get inspiration. **

**=^-^=**


	2. Sasuke

**A/N: So I finally got myself to write one with Sasuke. Gosh, writing him is _hard_. Anyway, I used a defected from Konoha but not yet killed Itachi Sasuke. Sorry it's so long. **

**

* * *

**

Why had he let her talk him into it? From what she had said about her 'friends' they were the last people on earth he would want to spend a whole week with. "Toph, I don't think this is such a good idea, and what am I doing on a 'vacation' anyway?"

"You're clearing your head," she said as she looked round, searching for her friends who had promised to meet her at the market entrance, "You need a break where no one knows you and you can just be yourself for once," she looked at him accusingly as she added, "and for once get your mind off revenge."

"You know I can't"

"I know you can but won't." Toph sighed, "Just tell me you'll try and be nice, and bite your tongue as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You're rude as hell and honestly, it can get pretty annoying; I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to send you straight to the center of the earth."

"You're one to talk," Sasuke shot back; "you're an incessantly proud pain in the ass and if it wasn't for restraint you would have experienced chidori first hand."

Toph was about to retaliate when she was interrupted by a very excited water-bender practically suffocating her in a hug, "Toph!" Katara yelled.

"Nice to see you too sugar queen," Toph said as she practically pried the waterbender off her. Katara noticed the dark haired boy standing next to Toph,

"Hi, I'm Katara – you must be Toph's boyfriend." She extended her hand which Sasuke shook only after a slight hesitation. He had to be nice.

"Thank you." Toph whispered to a clearly uncomfortable Sasuke as Katara dragged them away happily,

"No problem," Sasuke whispered back sarcastically, "in fact, I enjoyed it as much as I would enjoy having the Konoha elders carve out my eyes."

…..

That was it, Sasuke concluded, Toph had to die; this was absolute torture - what kind of girlfriend would do this? He cast a bitter glare at her but she ignored him and continued to pet that thing – Momo – absent-mindedly while he had to suffer inane question after inane question.

"Toph told us a lot about you in her last letter." Katara said sweetly,

"I know;" His irritation and boredom was evident in every word, "I wrote it."

"Of course, but she did not mention you were so good-looking."

"Katara, I'm the one who'll have to deal with his big head." Toph said calmly as she continued to pet Momo, "although... you should continue, maybe if it got big enough it'll explode."

Sasuke held back the urge to roll his eyes, "Must have been an over_sight_ on her part." The moment he said those words the ground shifted violently; Katara, Aang and Sokka fell over but Sasuke, who had been the target of the attack, was unaffected. He smirked triumphantly at Toph as those who had fallen over sat up.

Aang frowned. He had been mostly quiet, only speaking to introduce himself. He was not jealous of the fact that Katara obviously liked the dark haired ninja, no – of course not; jealousy was not in his nature – he just did not trust the boy, there was something about him that was too dark and too bitter for his liking– there was something about Toph's boyfriend he could just not bring himself to accept, talk less of trust.

"Oh, Sasuke isn't here just to accompany me; he's here to relax a bit." There was a mischievous smile playing at the corners of Toph's lips that Sasuke did not like, "working was stressing him out."

"Work?" Sokka asked incredulously, "what does he do?"

"He's a ninja." She was setting him up and she really hoped he would catch on.

"A ninja?" Sokka exploded to which Toph broke into a full grin, "that is so cool! I can't believe you're a ninja! What can you do? Can you leapt from building to building? Oh I bet he been on all kinds of super secret dangerous missions – have you? Like what? What kind of weapons do you have?" The flurry of questions was too much, even for Sasuke. He looked at Toph in panic but she simply gave him the thumbs up sign and said,

"Sokka seems to like you."

'_You are dead.´_ he mouthed at Toph, he then realized the futility of his actions and hung his head in defeat – now she _had_ to die. Sokka grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and leaned close to him as he stared at him in awe,

"Are you a day ninja or a night ninja?" Sasuke furrowed his brows, befuddled, by Sokka's question and Toph burst into laughter.

"Is there a difference?" He asked so slowly he himself seemed to be unsure.

"So you're both." Sokka let go of him and stepped back, he walked with the slow gait of someone who had been recently enlightened, "Cool. Where did you learn to become a ninja? I've never seen a ninja school around. I mean, is it like a special group and you have to be in it to know about it." No one noticed Aang's unusual reserved.

"No." Sasuke answered flatly. He did not want to say anymore because he was very sure he was about to pass a 'rude' comment about the uselessness of Sokka's question.

"So where did you become a ninja?" Katara did not miss a beat as she pressed on for her brother. Great, now the irritating one wanted to get in on the madness as well. Sasuke was about to look over to Toph for help but stopped himself when he remembered that she was _enjoying_ his discomfort – in fact, she was the cause of all this rubbish! "I started training in my Village, Konohagure, but then I left when I realized that they had nothing more to teach me."

"You left?" Katara asked, "what about your family? Or they didn't live there? Didn't you miss them?"

Toph's reaction was almost worth the question. She froze so abruptly that it frightened Momo and he instantly jumped away from the earth-bender. "The only family I have left is my older brother."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be; I plan to kill him."

Toph was shocked that he admitted it so plainly, normally Sasuke preferred to keep his plans to himself but here he was, freely saying he planned to kill his brother. Of course this was the worst possible place to do so but Toph was too busy suppressing the urge to strangle Katara for bringing up the subject to actually realize just how inconvenient this all was for her. "Kill him?" Katara parroted.

"You want to kill your older brother? Are you ok?" Sokka then turned to Toph after directing the first question to a partially amused Sasuke, "is your boyfriend perhaps crazy?" he asked her.

"No," Toph shook her head slowly and then flashed him a warning glance, "at least I don't think so."

"If he's not crazy then why on earth would he want to kill his last living relative? Only crazy people do that!" Sokka practically screamed. Aang continued to stare critically at Sasuke. He was right; this boy was not to be trusted not to mention he was an absolute lunatic.

"Because he is the reason I have only one living relative." Sasuke said so slowly that ice began to creep up the spine of the others. "He betrayed and killed my whole clan. That is why I must get stronger so I can avenge my clan."

Katara's hands dropped onto her lap and she looked at Sasuke sadly, "that is so horrible." Toph furrowed her brows slightly. Something was wrong with this whole set up; Sasuke was _never_ this open.

"Wow," Sokka said in disbelief, "that's… something."

"I agree that what happened was horrible but should you really be seeking revenge?" Aang's words caused Sasuke to twitch ever so slightly, Toph noticed and she almost laughed. "Your brother killed your clan, yes," Aang continued, "but what would you achieve from killing him too?"

"Everybody has to pay for their sins." Sasuke was quickly getting annoyed with Aang. He was already regretting his decision to speak about his clan and the air bender was making it worse.

"But you're not the one to bring justice."

"You're an Idiot and I'm not suprised." Sasuke said calmly despite the fact that he was steadily losing his patience, "Following your logic there should be no law enforcement. Justice will not come unless you drag it yourself, do you even know what it is like to lose everything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Aang was proud of himself; he could match Sasuke story for sad story and prove to him that revenge was not the path. He still would not trust him though. "I am the last air bender. The others were killed off by the fire nation."

Toph just sat there, rubbing her temples in frustration – how did she not foresee this being a bad idea?

"Fine, but did you have to watch them do it? No. You were not forced to watch all those you care about be killed so really you have no business trying to lecture me. And as far as I know did you not defeat the fire lord?"

"Look Aang," Toph said, "you don't understand so just drop it, ok?"

"I don't understand? Toph how can you encourage him to kill? Are you even Toph?" Aang practically yelled, "Oh and tell me, if this is how he is, you are aware of the fact that when you break up with him he'll probably _kill_ you as well!"

"Don't yell at her." Sasuke said in a tone that clearly meant business.

"Shut-up pretty boy." Toph said as she rose to her feet for her it was not the fact that Aang was yelling - he could yell all he wanted - but the latter part of his sentence was pushing her to kill someone herself, "I can deal with twinkle toes myself." She turned her attention to Aang who looked every inch as determined as she did, "You know nothing of the outside world twinkle toes. And even if I do not agree with what Sasuke wants to do it's not my place to tell him what he has to do; I'm on his side, end of story. You put your two cents in and you get the hell out because in the end it is not your battle nor your inner demons so you don't get to go around sounding all high and mighty and trying to tell people what to do because to be honest, you would not survive a day in his shoes. And you say something like that again, I kill you. "

"I kind of agree with a summary of what Toph says." Katara spoke up.

"Yeah, me too." Sokka nodded.

"Everyone has to do what they have to do and find their own way. I thought I was going to kill the guy who killed my mother until I got there and honestly, if you had tried to stop me it would have been useless because you can't really understand someone else's pain." Katara explained.

"You're siding with him?" Aang seemed genuinely surprised.

"You're being hypocritical; you exacted your revenge so why can't anyone else exact theirs?" Sasuke asked.

"I did not defeat the fire lord because of what he did to me but because of his crimes and the ones he was committing!"

"And you don't call slaughtering a whole clan a crime?" Sasuke snorted, "then I guess joining an evil organization and endangering millions of innocent lives is fine as well – after all you are the all knowing book of right and wrong."

Aang intentionally ignored his sarcasm, "I did not kill the firelord."

"Of course not, you just took away the power of the man who used to be on top of the world and threw him in jail– Toph told me about the battle." Sasuke stared Aang squarely in the eyes; suddenly the air-bender for some strange reason began to feel smaller and smaller. "I hope you know, Aang, that some fates exist that are far worse than death – if anything, by killing by brother I'm actually being generous."

"Stop it already!" Toph yelled at Sasuke, "Can't you just get revenge out of your mind for even a second? Gosh, it'll eat up your life!"

"Toph!" Katara snapped, "You don't know what you're asking because you've never been there. Some hurts run deep enough to haunt forever." Toph's mouth slipped open in surprise,

"Now Sugar queen's lecturing me?" She said in disbelief to which Sasuke smirked triumphantly. This visit was turning out to be more entertaining than he had anticipated.

"You can't hold back someone who is ready to avenge, just like you can't hold back someone who wants to fight and you of all people should know that."

"You know what," Sasuke said, completely pleased with himself, "this week might not be so bad."

"Oh shut-up," Toph stamped her foot and Sasuke was forced to stand up as the ground lurched upwards, "it's just because everyone is on your side."

"And they are not standing in my way – that's the most important part."

"Let's go." Toph said as she dragged him away,

"Where to now?" Sasuke sighed in irritation, "We've already met your friends."

"Nope, not only of them; there's one more."

"Who?"

"Zuko."

* * *

**A/N: You can PM me if you have any other requests (I can even do Bleach characters). Till then, Bye and sorry this took so long. **

**Oh yeah, and I think Katara would understand the whole 'revenge' idea and yes, Aang is most likely to be self-righteous.**

**(Please forgive me for what is below)**

**Ahmed the dead terrorist: You stole my line!**

**Me: Wait, it's a com-**

**Ahmed: Silence! I kill you! **


End file.
